


Queens of Awkwardness

by AlicePricefieldWayHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicePricefieldWayHaught/pseuds/AlicePricefieldWayHaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is cleaning Shorty's when she collided with Nicole.<br/>Could tis day become even more awkward?<br/>spoiler- YES! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and so I would love to get some feedback <3  
> I ship WayHaught so much. I mean they are so incredible cute togehter *____*

queens of awkwardness

Waverly was at Shorty's preparing things for their opening later the day. 

Standing on a ladder she was the one-woman-team against dust and the spiderwebs which much to long on the old wood walls. While she has been alone she turned the volume louder of the radio. 

Even the wobbly metal under her feed could not stop her from dancing to the rhythm. The flying dust made her coughing and stopped her from humming. Just when she thought everything was okay she lost her balance and fell. 

„Outch!“ her butt hurts and she could feel that her head had met the ladder. Still with closed eyes she wanted to rise, but her hand touched something soft. Continuing squeezing her eyes wandered to Nicole which was spread over the wooden floor. 

“Oh my god! Nicole I'm so sorry. I didn't even know you where here.” she paused for a moment waving with her hand. 

“I mean not here on the sticky floor, which I was to clean next”, while she still was talking Nicole began to move slowly but before Waverly could get on her feed Nicoles Hand cupped her face. “Are you alright?”, the tense in her voice made Waverly shiver. “Yes I'm fine. Thanks to you”, Waverly answerd honestly, but still not moving. She nearly lost herself in Nicoles eyes. “At your service”, Officer Haught laughed and the atmosphere slowly relaxed more. After a while Waverly realised that she was still sitting on Nicoles lower body. 

Her hand which was used to absorb the fall was still on Nicoles thight. Now that she has realised this she could sense every heartbeat of Nicole in her own body.

“Shit I'm so sorry”, she fast stood up and her hand which was still warm felt kind of lonely.

“Helping women in distress is my favourite duty” Nicole laughed. While she also raised she grabbed her Stetson but she kept in in hand. 

Her head was spinning and she fluctuated a little. “Wow, take a seat” Waverly took her wrist and guided her to a stool nearly. 

“Do you feel dizzy?”, now Nicole was sitting they were at the same eye level. “Just a lack of sleep. I'm...” Waverly interrupted her “Don't ya dare to tell me you are fine. You are a bad liar.” 

For a short moment Waverly has left Nicole sitting alone but then she came back with an ice cold water bottle. With a short “Thank you” and a smile Nicole took a swallow a swig.

Waverly recognized that a small drop made his way out of the bottle now running over Nicoles hot skin making his way over her chin and her thirsty moving throat. 

“Ah now I feel better”, Nicole gasped after separating her beautiful lips from the bottle. 

Silence. 

“Well then” Nicole started and brought Waverly back to reality. 

“You are hot.” Waverly sayd out. Loud.   
After realising what she said she added “No not in this way. Well I mean yes, but you are still red. You should cool your head down.” 

Waverlys voice was way to high and to fast but it brought back a bigger smile on Nicoles face.

“Hold the bottle on you forehead” Waverly tried really hard to cover up what she just said but Nicole didn't move. 

Her mouth was open to answer but Waverly feared that she could make this moment for her even more awkward so she took the bottle and moved it her face. 

With a good audible splash the iced water made its way to Nicoles top. 

She gasped when the water touched her skin. “Still. Open.” she breathed more then said with wide open eyes. 

“This day”, Waverly howls in her hands before grabbing a dish towel to absorb the water. 

“Wave” Nicole began while Waverly dabbed her shirt. 

“Wave” she repeated a little louder but the cute clumsy waitress was still over her breast with the towel. 

“Waverly” now Waverlys eyes which still were light red wandered to Nicoles face. 

Her skin was as red as her hair she was heavily breathing and a little trickle of blood runs from her nose to her lips. For a second Waverly thought if god really hates her today, or if a revenant could cursed the misfortune on her. 

But it was either she were just herself just far more nervous then usual. This time she removes faster her Hand from Nicoles privatplaces. 

She wanted to pardon but seeing her Officer bleeding scared her. “Did you hit your head?” she facepalmed herself bevor adding “Of course you did” “It's nothing. Really” an unbelieving eyebrow raised and Nicole groaned before confessing “This was not caused my this incident.” 

This incident did not cause it, Waverly slowly thought. But which other? 

Nicole avoided eye contact and she covered her face as good as she could not being to suspected.

“Was the cold water the reason?” Waverly akes slowly and unsure. 

Even a smart girl like her has not so smart moments or she really could not read what was going on.

“How could you be even more cute” Nicole whispered with closed eyes. 

She didn't gave Waverly the chance to ask what she just said so she said louder “This just happens from time to time. Especially when a cute girl keep touching me.” 

Waverly looked innocent in her direction before she understood. “Oh! Okay no that's okay. It's thousand times better then an injury” she laughed shy. 

Still Waverly had her eyes on Nicole but she kept starring at the wall with her all over red face which could warm Purgatory over a winter. 

 

They both kept silent not sure what to say when another song started from the radio.

“I still don't understand what the deeper meaning of this songs is”, Nicole told and Waverly blinked irritated like a spell which made her paralysed were released. 

“What?” she asked irritated she did literally not hear what Nicole has said she was lost in thoughts.

Nicole smiled “The song. >Somebody to die forI love you so much I would do the tax declaration for you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same scene as before but now with Wynonna

They both kept silent not sure what to say when another song started from the radio.

“I still don't understand what the deeper meaning of this songs is”, Nicole told and Waverly blinked irritated like a spell which made her paralysed were released. 

“What?” she asked irritated she did literally not hear what Nicole has said she was lost in thoughts.

Nicole smiled “The song. 'Somebody to die for' I don't really get it.” she explained herself. 

“It's a romantic song about someone who would do all for his love. Even die. I think it is beautiful to have someone to share a life with and you want this person to be safe even if you have to pay the price for it.” Waverly explained. 

For more than a second to long she glared at Nicole with a light red face. 

“You're right maybe I'm just a little strange because of my job”, Nicole laughed weak and placed her hat. “No wait.” now Waverly took the wrist of Nicole which was already turning to leave. “Please I want to know what you meant.”

“Well it is my job to protect people. And I love my job”, she fast supplemented. “It is possible that I will die while protecting someone. If you see it this way I could die for someone I do not even know. And like in this song it could be in a sad way romantic. However I think it means more when I would say to the person I love that I could die for her. But when I am in love I don't want to leave this person alone. Never. So I would not die in a romantic way as a hero. I would fight to come back to life with this person till the end.” 

Nicole sighted half laughing. “Like I said this is just my point of view.” Waverly was still staring at her. “This was the most beautiful I have ever heard” Waverly was breathless and keep starring at the redhead. 

“Yup. I mean its easy to tell someone that you would die for this person but its way more hard to show this love. But it doesn't sound as good when you say stuff like ''I love you so much I would do the tax declaration for you''.” 

Wynonna was leaning in door frame to Shorty's. “Wynonna!”, Waverly literally jumped when her sister came in and interrupted concatenation of awkward and cute situations she had with Nicole the past minutes. 

Nicole was the total opposite, she was still sitting and faced Waverly but her body language was more like a statue. Even her skin colour which was a few minutes ago a light red looked like a rock.

“Sorry to interrupt your lovesick flirty dirty talk” Wynonna walked over to the counter where her baby sis and Nicole pale were. 

“However when Officer pale here took more then 20 minutes to get coffee I thought she got attacked.” now she was nearer she saw that Nicoles clothes were crinkled, her hair chaotic, her shirt was all over wet and her nose was bleeding so she added before Waverly could say anything “But I didn't thought that my baby sis would be the one who would attack you. Congratulation Wave you make me really proud.” 

Waverly was not sure if Wynonna was joking or not but Nicole really looked even worse now that Wynona came in. 

“I didn't attack her” Waverly stutter before she had to add “on purpose.”   
“Yes, yes, don't care. Just gime caffeine and I leave immediately.” Waverly gave her as fast as she could a coffee. She still was not sure what she would have said if Wynonna would be here any longer. But now Wavely was sure, this situtation couldn't get worse. 

Nicole started to move slowly but Waverly hat to recommend that Nicole did not even look as worse when she was in hospital. 

Wynonna had a little evil grin and Waverly asked her how log she has been here. “Long enough to know the you two are really the queens of awkwardness.” she laughed with her coffee in her hand while she went to the door. 

“Well I think I just” Nicole was now standing and her eyes followed Wynonna. With a short akward bye she took her Stetson and went after her Wynonna. 

While she was leaving Waverly Nicole thought if she would really die someday for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this 2 chapters should just be one but I got a fev problems   
> sorryyyy


End file.
